


Quickes

by ctaylor542



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctaylor542/pseuds/ctaylor542
Summary: Believer Queen smut Quickies
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Henry Mills
Kudos: 20





	1. The Dining Room Table

“You like that, mom?” he asked, grinning and bringing his hand down onto her ass, his palm connecting to the flesh and making a slap echo through the room. Henry rocked his hips fast and hard, shaking the dining room table with each thrust cradling her ass against his hips with every push against her. Regina whimpered in front of him, her fingers circling her clit as he fucked her, her weight supported on one hand. “Yes, Henry, just like that, baby,” she whispered, encouraging him to fuck her how he liked it. Taking her encouragement, he held the pace, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her back against him with every thrust, burying himself over and over into her, with every intent to do so until he couldn’t bear it emptying his seed in her tight ass with one final thrust.”


	2. Dinner is served

Henry loved the sounds she made as he stuck his tongue deeper in her ass.  
The surprised squeaks followed by pleasured moans told him all he needed to know that despite Regina’s hesitance, she was finding herself unexpectedly enjoying the attention.  
It made him wonder if he could make her come like this, with just his tongue circling and thrusting into her ass, his hands gripping her curves to hold her open for him.  
As she relaxed, she began to push back, and he pushed into her as far as he could reach, letting the thickness of his tongue stretch her slightly.  
“Oh fuck, Henry,” she moaned, shuddering against him, and he wanted to grin.  
Instead he doubled his efforts and brought his fingers to her clit, rolling the hard bud until she tightened abruptly on his tongue screaming his name as she came.


End file.
